Sakura and the Seven Friendly Bastards
by HeavensIntensity
Summary: It all started with a crayon, a pact and life taking a giant sticking crap on my face. Fml.


**A/N: This story just sort of popped into my head the other day while I was trying to write another chapter for 'Calling Al High School Students' and I just let it flow. Let's see how this turns out yes? **

**I'm must really like see Sakura in pain because here she goes again, sorry Sakura!**

**P.s Sorry if there are grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, it was kinda rushed. I tried my best!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words you're about to read. Cheers.**

~~

You know what sucks?

Life

Yeah, my _friend's _life sucks.

Do you know that feeling when you think you've found 'the one' and just as you're about to tell them that you're in love with them they get ripped out of your clutches faster than a virgin boys orgasm? Sadly I ha-I mean _my friend (yeah let's go with that)_ has experienced this feeling _A LOT_ of times! But enough of my _friends_ sulking, emo drabble; let me tell you the story of Sakura Haruno and the Seven Friendly Bastards.

Don't give me that look…it's a true story!

Fine! I admit it, I'm the…_friend_, but come on give me a break, can't I at least tell this story just once without sounding like a totally loser?

…

…Right.

I should have known.

Okay, so this how I, _Sakura Haruno_, aka 'my friend' had her heart broken seven times, by seven _ friendly bastards,_ and _seven of her closest friends_!

Fml

~~

My mum is a very firm believer in karma and treating others how you would like to be treated, so it's safe to say my mum lives and sticks by her morals religiously. She has always told me that good things come to those who give and to always give out positive thoughts and feelings into the world and it will smile upon you in return. Yeah well those morals came and took a giant stinking crap on my smiling positive face when _shy sweet Hinata stole my first crush! _

_Ugh. Rewind._

It was the first day of playgroup and I was dressed in my favourite red sundress with cute little white hearts decorating the bottom and my long curly pink hair in pigtails with matching red bows. _Pigtails! I mean, come on, who could resist pigtails? That stinking booger eyed brat, that's who! _

I was so excited! I had had my outfit laid out 3 days prior to this and I couldn't even sleep the night before I was that bubbly! After mum was finished talking to the teacher about boring adult stuff, allergies, nap times blah, blah, blah, you get the point, she knelt down in front of me and stared me right in the eyes holding my attention only on her.

"Sweetheart, mummy has to leave now but remember that I love you and if you smile and think positively then everything will work out okay" She placed her palm on my cheek and gave me an encouraging smile " Now go and make friends hunny, I'll pick you up later"

I gave her a happy grin and kissed her on the cheek "I love you too mummy"

I turned away from my mum to see who would be my first lucky friend but the sight that greeted me was slightly…strange. A chubby child with red swirls on his face stood almost nose to nose with me and seemed to be licking paste off of his fingers.

"Hi _lick_ I'm Choji _lick _does your hair _lick_ taste like _lick _strawberries _lick_?" I watched as he dunked his freshly licked hand back into the jar of paste and brought out more white goo to swallow.

My first instinct was to turn back around to my mum and hide behind her legs.

_I did._

Looking at the child still licking his gooey fingers then up into my mum eyes, I could read it on her face, that look telling me too "Suck it up and take what you can get" _sigh_ fine. Removing myself from behind my mum I stood in front of the plump kid and plastered a smile onto my face.

"Hi, I'm Sakura, it's nice to meet you Choji and no, my hair doesn't taste like strawberries so if I ever catch you trying to take a lick at it I'll shove your jar of paste so far down your throat you'll burp paste bubbles for the rest of the year! Bye." Turning back round I gave my mum a cute triumphant smile and skipped off to meet the rest of the children, silently praying to kami that the rest where slightly more normal. But not before I saw her smacking her forehead and muttering to herself before leaving the classroom. What can I say? I'm charming. _Smile_

~~

I made a lot of friends after that, Ino was a bubbly blonde with the shiniest hair I've ever seen, Hinata had the cutest stutter and blush, Tenten was a goddess at making sandcastles, Temari was a goddess at knocking them over, Karin had a matching dress as me only in blue, Hana drew me the prettiest picture ever and Ayame let me share her yummy noodles. We all made a pact that we'd be friends forever and that no icky, coodie loving boys would ever come between us and it was sealed with writing our names on the side of the building with our favourite colours. _Nothing could be more serious then that right?_

Just as I lifted my leaf green crayon up to the wall ready to sign away my future and loyalty to my Bff's I was suddenly pushed over the bottom of the slide by a yellow blur and landed uncomfortably on my head with my bottom up in the air displaying my _pink frilly undies_ to the _whole playground_.

_Cue the crocodile tears_

My friends ran over and helped lift me back onto my feet while tucking my dress down and picking the bark out of my hair. My tears continued to fall while I rubbed my eyes trying to block out the boys laughter all around me and snickers from some of the girls. Ino was glaring at everyone while whispering to me that she'd punch them all later at the local park and not even think about letting them join in our game of hide and go seek. I couldn't help the small smile that broke out onto my face when I saw the fiery determination in her eyes, all for me.

_I had found my sister._

A nervous voice alerted me to the presence of the person standing behind me. "U-uh, I'm so, so, s-so sorry Sakura-chan please, please forgive me?" Glancing over my shoulder my heart fluttered for a few seconds and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks to form a pretty blush. It was the boy who had knocked me down before and I could see he had my green crayon in his hand that was scratching his neck nervously. Blue eyes shone sincerely and a goofy grin formed on his tanned face.

"Um, of course…uh…?" I realised I didn't know his name and hoped he'd introduce himself so I could find out. Plus I could hardly form a coherent thought in my useless brain so he talking could maybe give me time to recover from my mental brain fart.

Sticking his free hand out and grabbing mine firmly in his grasp he pulled me into a hug and squeezed me until I couldn't feel my lower limbs. '_Wow, this pretty boy is touching me, me Sakura Haruno and I'm not dying from coodies! He's perfect!'_ Looking up to his face I lost myself in his bright blue eyes and felt my blush returning to my face. '_So pretty'_

He let go of me after my friends started yelling at him and pulling me out of his reach. Crying inwardly I let my friends pull me back into their 'No coodies zone'.

'_NO, ugh! I need the pretty!'_

His smile was amazing and my heart just melted in my chest.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

_Flutter. Flutter. Flutter _

~~

I was hooked, I needed to see him or talk to him all the time and when I left playgroup I thought about him every minute and even hoped I'd bump into him 'accidentally' on the monkey bars at the park or something. I was a chocolate addict and Naruto Uzumaki was my candy bar.

I was Barbie and he was ken and we'd live happily ever after in our dream house. _Naaaiiiveee much?_

It was after 2 weeks of giggling at his clumsiness, having to borrow his crayons having 'forgotten' mine at home, drawing hearts all over my pictures for show and tell and stealthily picking the spot next to him at nap time, that I finally built up the courage to tell him how I felt.

He was sitting in the sand pit building a castle, that sadly was failing miserably, by himself so I decided I'd make my move. I felt like I was walking on a cloud, my feet not hitting the ground, in slow motion as I made my way past the hopscotch court and past the seesaw where Ino was waving madly from, trying to get me to hop on the other end no doubt but I hardly paid her any attention, my focus was purely on the blond haired boy that'd stolen my tiny sandbox heart.

I was almost there when I spotted a black/blue blur making it way steadily across the court and towards my hyper crush, turning my awareness to the blur I realised that it was Hinata stumbling wildly from the skipping rope and I watched helplessly, my eyes growing larger as each moment passed, as she tripped over the edge of the sandbox and fell smack bang right on top of Naruto, lips and all.

Gasping at the horrible scene in front of me I felt my heart slowing cracking apart as I watched Naruto pull away and smile adoringly at a bright red Hinata. "Wow, Hinata…I think I love you"

So there it was, my confession coming out of the wrong mouth to the wrong person. The goofy boy that had coloured my heart had officially erased it from my chest. Holding back the tears that threatened to spill over I glanced down at the green crayon that brought me so much happiness and now suddenly it had no meaning in my life what so ever. Chucking it at the blond I furrowed my brows and glared hard at the boy.

"You big stupid cootie booger, snot nosed, meanie pants!"

Yeah, I know I could have come up with a better insult that made sense but give me a break I was a heartbroken 5 year old. Plus I didn't know any swear words back then to really do some harm.

~~

So there you have it folks, Naruto Uzumaki was the first boy to break my heart, and sadly he wasn't the last.

He didn't even know and either did Hinata that I kept dozen of drawings of both of them falling over cliffs and being struck by lightning for weeks after, yes I was a very creative little girl.

The thing is, we're all in our last year of high school and to rub it in my face at little bit more, they're still together! All loved up, happy and blissful, not a care in the world and I get to see it every day to remind me of my extinct love life. Don't get me wrong I'm totally not angry over them being a couple, I'm best friends with them both, it's just that I'm a bitter, lonely 17 year old girl with no one but my pet cat 'boomer' to snuggle up with and even he gets more action than me.

_Big stinking crap on my face_

Thanks, fml.

~~

**A/n: Let me know what you think of the story and if I should continue. Review please!**

**Ciao Bella's x**


End file.
